


Catch A Saiyan Princess By The Tail

by TiberiusPonificus



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiberiusPonificus/pseuds/TiberiusPonificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Pan and Bra wake up in a destroyed valley, with no clue as to where their caretaker Goten went or how to get home. With only their little girl wits and Saiyan powers, they hope to get some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First a Kingdom Hearts fic, and now I'm writing a Dragon Ball fic. It's like I'm in High School again. Watching Dragon Ball Z Abriged and reading Dragon Ball Super has really brought my interest back to the series after a long period of indifference. But what really made me think to do a fic was this art post: http://manialwaysfeelsoguilty.tumblr.com/post/127114478116/i-needed-a-cute-bra-pan-fusion-in-my-life-so-i
> 
> This, along with stupidoomdoodles' art brought me down this train of thought: AU where Pan and Bra training together as kids --> Pan and Bra with saiyan tails --> This scenario
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A blinding light was the first thing Pan saw when she opened her eyes, followed by the blue sky. She didn’t remember taking a nap, but she’s known herself to randomly take naps in the past, so she didn’t think too much about it. It was just the “why” that confused her. She certainly felt tired enough to warrant a nap, and was still rather sore as she slowly got to her feet. Her tail rose up and flicked about, having been laid on by Pan’s back.

The last thing the seven year old quarter-Saiyan remembered was practicing with her best friend, Bra, while her uncle Goten watched over them to make sure they didn’t hurt themselves too badly. He brought them over to an area with plenty of open space to practice, too. They exchanged a few punches and kicks before trying to blast each other with energy attacks. And then…and then…

“Pan?” A familiar voice called to her, causing her to quickly turn around. Sure enough, with her blue hair and eyes, it was Pan’s best friend in the whole world.

“Bra!” Pan cheered. As nice as it was to see her friend was still with her, something was off. Not only was Bra’s hair not tied up anymore, she was looking particularly shaken by something. That was when Pan noticed something about her friend and cracked a smirk.

“You’re naked!” they both said and pointed at each other in unison, but in different tones. Pan was on the verge of laughing, while Bra sounded much more scared at the fact. At the realization of what they both said, the girls looked at themselves and recoiled in shock at their state of undress.

“W-What’s going on?!” Bra exclaimed, trying to cover herself with her own tail, to little effect. “Where did our clothes go? Where’s Goten? And why were we sleeping anyway?!”

“Don’t ask me!” Pan replied. “I only remember coming over here to practice. But…I can’t remember how we got like this…”

“You gotta help me find them!” Bra said before trying to run off in a random direction.

“Hey! Bra! Stop!” Pan ran over to her friend and grabbed her by the shoulders to make her stop. “You’re just gonna get yourself more lost! Besides, they’re just clothes!”

“They were more than just clothes, Pan!” Bra stomped her foot. “All those clothes were expensive! Mom spent a lot of money on them, even my undies! If I lost them, you’re replacing every single piece!”

“Why me?” Pan asked, intimidated.

“Because coming to this dump was your idea in the first place!” Bra answered, pointing accusingly at Pan.

“Calm down, will ya?” Pan said as she backed away from Bra. “We should see if Uncle Goten’s okay first.”

“Where are you going?” Bra asked as she watched Pan start walking off.

“Into the air, duh!” Pan answered simply. “If he’s around, I’ll be sure to see him from up there!”

“Are you really gonna fly around butt naked?!” Bra asked, a blush rising to her face. “What if someone sees you?”

“I don’t care,” Pan replied nonchalantly, her hands behind her head. “The only one who gets mad about that is Grandma, and I don’t see her around.”

“Well, I care!” Bra exclaimed, shaking her fists. “Can’t we just find a clothesline and take some clothes from a farm or something?”

“We can’t just steal somebody’s clothes, Bra!” Pan exclaimed, a look of utter conviction on her face. “We can worry about that later! We need to find Uncle Goten!”

“What if he’s already looking for us?” Bra theorized. “We might miss each other completely! We should stay here in case he is.”

“But I don’t wanna just sit and wait,” Pan grumbled. “If he’s hurt, I want to help him! Don’t you care at all?”

“I care more about somebody seeing me like this!” Bra promptly sat down and crossed her arms. “No thanks! I’m just gonna wait for him, or my brother, or Daddy. Anything’s better than flying around naked!”

“Fine,” Pan huffed. “You can wait here for Uncle Goten or any of the others to show up. I’m gonna go look for him while you do. I’ll come back as soon as I find him!”

With that, Pan began floating into the air before taking off at full speed straight up, kicking up some of the dust on the ground. Having to shield her eyes from the dust didn’t help her grumpiness at all, on top of everything else that happened. She simply curled up and grumbled to herself.

“Stupid Pan,” she mumbled under her breath. “Leaving me out here like this, alone and butt naked. Eugh, I’m getting dust in my-“

“WHOA! Bra, you gotta come see this!”

Bra snapped out of her train of thought just in time to see Pan fly back down, her eyes wide in shock.

“Did you find Goten?” she asked.

“No, but you won’t believe what I found!” Pan quickly ran up to Bra and hooked her hands under Bra’s arms. Before she could protest, Pan lifted her up on her feet and into the air. Once they were high enough, Pan let go, allowing Bra to float on her own.

“Are you crazy, Pan?!” Bra shouted, trying to cover her front and her bare bottom with her hands. “I said I wasn’t going to fly around with no-“

“Look!” Pan grabbed Bra’s face and turned it away to focus on the landscape beyond. Bra immediately became silent, as her jaw dropped at the sight.

The landscape was riddled with holes and deep trenches, none of them looking like they were made naturally. Large rocks littered the ground, split open and broken. The deep trenches’ edges were smoking, and the holes looked like the footprints of something gigantic. It was truly a wasteland now, a site where a huge battle must have taken place.

“What the heck happened here?” Bra asked. “We didn’t do this, did we?”

“If we did, we’d remember doing it, right?” Pan replied. “I’d definitely remember doing this! And taking my clothes off, too!”

“Speaking of which, do you see them anywhere?” Bra inquired, clinging on to the hope that they were perhaps close by.

“Nope, I don’t see them at all!” Pan answered, looking all over the valley.

“So they did get destroyed!” Bra lamented. “What are we supposed to do now?! We can’t fly like this! I’ll die of embarrassment!”

“Calm down already!” Pan said for the second time. “All we need to do is get back home. Then, we can call Uncle Goten and tell him we’re okay!”

“And we can get to wearing some clothes again, too!” Bra said with an amount of hope in her voice. “Okay, I’m on board with this plan! Let’s go home!”

“Right!” Pan nodded in confirmation. She quickly flew off in one direction before slowing to a stop and looking around before flying in another direction and then stopping. “Um…”

“You don’t know the way back home, do you?” Bra asked, the hope from before gone from her face.

“Sure, I do! It’s…uh…” Pan looked left and right, but only found rocks and dust. When they first came to this place, they just followed Goten the whole way, and he didn’t have much better luck. Most of the trip involved Goten looking for the widest amount of space. Pan may have been stubborn, but she knew when to ask for help. “Do you remember the way to East City, Bra?”

“You’re hopeless,” Bra sighed. “Let’s see…the sun rises in the east, right? We came here after lunch, which means that the sun would have been right above us. So if the sun’s still up, that means it’s still afternoon! And if the sun goes from one direction to the other during the day, then it’s heading west!”

“So if we go in the opposite direction, then we’ll hit East City in no time!” Pan cheered. “You’re so smart, Bra!”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” Bra replied, folding her arms in a proud pose. “I already know it!”

“Race you there!” Pan exclaimed before flying off at nearly full speed.

“Hey! Wait for me, Pan!” Bra shouted and flew off after her friend.

* * *

“Agh…my head. That was one mean swing.”

Regaining consciousness from underneath a pile of rocks, Goten scrambled to his feet. The young man shook off the dust from his hair and clothes as he stood up, with only scrapes and scratches to show for the injury that landed him there. In the distance, he could see the small mountain he flew through, as well the top that slid off as a result.

“How long was I out?”

Goten took out the phone from his pocket and checked it. Miraculously, it was still functional, even through Goten’s trip through the mountain. Dr. Brief’s technology worked wonders yet again. This fact went over Goten’s head, however, as his eyes bugged out observing the time.

“5:30?! I was out for two hours?!”

Goten quickly put his phone back in his pocket and took off flying. Past the wrecked mountain, he prayed silently that the amount of time he was unconscious wasn’t too much. He finally got to the familiar spot.

“Please still be there. Please still be there. Please…oh, focaccia.”

Looking about the destruction of the landscape before him, Goten’s heart sank. The evidence that something did happen was very apparent, but whatever caused it was nowhere to be found. The girls were gone as well.

“Aw man…Mom’s gonna kill me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update (9/24): Changed the dialogue a bit, also fixed events so that Pan and Bra knew where they were when they woke up. Felt the "confusing the event for a villain's plot" angle wasn't gonna work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goten wakes up to find his two charges gone after an already hectic day. Lost and panicked, he calls the only person he can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd do everyone a favor and write out the first two chapters before posting the story so nobody's lost. I'll try and get the third chapter cranked out in a reasonable amount of time, but I can't promise anything.
> 
> Update (9/24): Fixed the dialogue to work with the new canon of the story. Events are still mostly the same.

“What do you mean, you lost them?”

“Is it supposed to mean something else?”

Coming from anyone else, that question would’ve been delivered sarcastically. But Trunks knew better. Goten would never joke about something like this, but regarding those two girls, Trunks hoped that it was as he paced around his room at the Capsule Corps labs.

“I mean, how did you lose track of Bra and Pan? Weren’t you guys at the park?”

“We were,” Goten answered. “At first.”

“At first? You were supposed to stick to the park for a couple hours and come back to my place before taking Pan home. What happened?”

“Well, first of all, everything I’m about to tell you is true,” Goten started.

“You’re too stupid to make up a story, Goten,” Trunks sighed. He always was the smarter of the two, and usually did the talking for the both of them. “I’m listening.”

“Okay, so we were at the park, right?” Goten began his story. “I told Bra and Pan to stick around where I can see them, so I wouldn’t lose them.”

“Uh-huh…you didn’t get distracted by something, did you?”

“No, I didn’t!” Goten said, frustration in his voice. “But, Pan did start complaining that she was bored and wanted to practice attacks with Bra.” 

“That sounds like Pan, all right,” Trunks sighed.

“I didn’t have a problem if she wanted to do something like that,” Goten continued, “but she started tossing around ki blasts all over the place, trying to hit me.”

“That also sounds like Pan. So what happened then? Was Bra okay?”

“Yeah…until one of Pan’s shots hit her,” Goten answered. “Then she started tossing around ki blasts.

“No one got hurt, right?” Trunks asked in genuine concern. Things had been relatively peaceful, so Pan and Bra were only training and practicing attacks as a hobby, not out of necessity like him and Goten. An incident like that could have serious consequences.

“No, thank Dende,” Goten mentioned. “But it did cause quite a stir. We were getting a lot of attention and fast.”

“Great,” Trunks sighed. “What’d you do to get them to stop? You did try to stop them, right?”

“Yes!” Goten answered indignantly. “I reminded them of what their fathers told them about using their attacks. I knew a place that wasn’t too far with enough space for them to practice, so I told them that they could do it there.”

“That island north of East City, right?” Trunks asked. “That place Piccolo would take us to train when we were kids?”

“The very same!” Goten responded with a bit of pride in his voice. “Pan was happy that she could get some practice in with Bra. Bra kept complaining about her clothes getting dirty.”

“Typical…” Trunks groaned. “Are we getting to the part where you lost them, or what?”

“I am! Hold your horses!” Goten exclaimed. “Pan and Bra get into a good rhythm, shooting attacks and dodging them. And then…things got weird…”

“What do you mean by ‘weird’?” Trunks asked. After all that the two of them witnessed as kids, calling something weird had to be something truly bizarre.

“Their little sparring match started to heat up, and Pan and Bra blasted at each other, and it made this really bright light when the attacks smashed together,” Goten recalled. “Usually, it’d just disappear, right? But it didn’t. The ball of light just kind of…hung up in the air like a giant lightbulb.”

“Okay, that’s different,” Trunks commented. “What happened then?”

“Well, as I’m trying to figure out what they did, I noticed that the girls were just…staring at the light.”

“Staring?”

“Yeah,” Goten confirmed. “At first, I was too, but only for a little bit before I tried to ask the girls what they were trying to do. But when I turned to face them, their eyes were all red.”

“Red?” Trunks repeated. “Like, they changed color?”

“Uh-huh! Then they started getting bigger!”

“Okay, NOW you’re pulling my leg, Goten,” Trunks scoffed. “I was with you until the eyes and the girls getting bigger.”

“But it’s true!” Goten insisted. “They started growing bigger and hairier! Ripped through their clothes and everything!” 

“Now that I think about it, you couldn’t possibly be making this up,” Trunks sighed. “What did you do?”

“Well, I was scared out of my wits, of course! I wasn’t sure what to do!” Goten replied. “I mean, what would you do if you saw two little girls change into giant monkeys?” 

“Giant monkeys?” Trunks repeated, with an air of familiarity.

“That’s what I said. And they just kept fighting after they were done growing. Their attacks were much more powerful too. I tried to stop them, but I don’t think they even heard me.”

“So, wait. If they were gigantic monkeys, how did you lose them?” Trunks asked.

“While I was trying to get them to stop fighting, one of them managed to get in a good swing on me and smashed me right into a mountain. Knocked me out cold,” Goten finished, embarrassed. “When I woke up, the place was a mess, and the girls were gone.”

“Great. So now, we’ve not only lost your niece and my little sister, but there’s probably two giant apes wrecking havoc who knows where.”

“Sorry, Trunks…” Goten apologized.

“Save the apologies for later,” Trunks told him. “Right now, they need to be found. Unfortunately, both of our dads are training off-world and it would take too long to find anyone who can help us find them.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d rather it be us two, anyway,” Goten said. “You’re the only one I can trust to keep this a secret.”

“Fine,” Trunks grumbled, “but only because it’d be my butt in the fire if anything happened to Bra.”

“Thanks, Trunks,” Goten sighed gratefully.

“Just stay where you are. I’ll find you and we can search for them together. On the way, I’m gonna see if I can research this and figure out what happened to make them change.”

“Right!”

*****************************************************************************

“Sweet Shenron!” Trunks let out when he finally caught up to Goten and saw the destroyed valley. “You weren’t kidding!”

“I told you! You should’ve seen them, Trunks! They were huge!” Goten elaborated by raising his arms above his head. “What are we gonna do?”

“Well, I would say follow the trail of destruction,” Trunks said, “but it looks like they only fought here. Guess they were too busy fighting each other.”

“So, where are they now?” Goten asked. “They didn’t just disappear, did they?”

“I think I know what might have happened.”

“You do? What?”

“Remember how I said I’d do research about this?” Trunks asked. “Turns out Grandpa Briefs had a whole encyclopedia about Saiyans. He and Dad collaborated on it, since Dad was the Saiayn prince. There was quite a bit of knowledge he retained in his teachings before the Saiyan homeworld was destroyed.”

“Really? Cool,” Goten grinned at the fact. “Was there anything in it about…this?”

“There was,” Trunks confirmed. “You know how my sister and Pan have those tails, right?”

“Kind of hard not to notice them,” Goten answered. “I remember Dad saying that he used to have one when he was little, and so did Gohan. How come we never had tails, Trunks? Aren’t we Saiyans too?”

“Well, you, me, Gohan and Bra are half Saiyan, so that means there was a chance we would be born without one because of our human blood,” Trunks replied. “And even though Pan’s a quarter Saiyan, her genetics lined up in just such a way that she was born with a tail.”

“So what does this have to do with those tails?”

“The tails are more than just an indicator of Saiyan blood,” Trunks said. “They’re the key to transforming into a fearsome beast known as the Ozaru.”

“Ozaru?” Goten repeated. “Is that what that big monkey form is called?”

“Yeah. Before the discovery that Super Saiyans were more than just a myth, it’s how Saiyans of the old days were able to fight the really tough battles. You see, we’re sensitive to a certain energy called Blutz Waves, which is created by reflected sunlight off of celestial bodies,” Trunks explained, but only saw that Goten was utterly lost in all the technical terms. “It’s energy from moonlight, basically.”

“Moonlight? But, we don’t have a moon.”

“That’s where the notes from my Dad come in,” Trunks answered. “According to him, Saiyan warriors in the past created a technique that could replicate the same kind of energy needed to trigger the transformation. Going off of what you told me, I think Pan and Bra might have used that technique by accident when their attacks collided. And because they were looking directly at something emitting that kind of energy, it triggered the transformation.”

“So, that’s what happened…” Goten surmised, rubbing his chin. “Is there any way to change back? I don’t think I could deal with a giant monkey for a niece. She’s a handful already.”

“The only ways a Saiyan changes back from their Ozaru form is either getting them away from the light’s exposure, or cutting off their tail,” Trunks explained. “So, either the light faded out, or they somehow managed to tear each other’s tail off in their fight before that happened.”

“Yikes! That sounds like it’d hurt!” Goten said clenching his rear.

“That’s what happened to Dad. Probably to your father and brother, too. When a Saiyan is still young, their tail can grow back if it ever comes off, but as they get older, there’s a higher chance it won’t,” Trunks looked out into the landscape. “You wouldn’t have happened to see their tails if they were torn off, or any other sign of the girls, have you?”

“I looked all over, but I didn’t find any tails, so I guess the girls still have them,” Goten answered, shaking his head. “I tried tracking their energy, but there’s so much still left over from their fight, I can’t make heads or tails of it. You were always better at tracking people through their energy than me, Trunks. Think you can find where they went?” 

“I can try,” Trunks said as he made his way into the center of the destruction, with Goten following close behind. Floating just above one particularly huge crater, Trunks shut his eyes and focused on trying to find Pan and Bra’s distinct energy signatures. Since the area was around them was a mess, he expanded his view until there was one bit of energy going in a certain direction. He pointed towards it and simply said, “That way. Even with all this energy around, there are whiffs of it going in that direction.”

“But the town we were in is that way!” Goten explained, pointing in the opposite direction. “Why would they go that way?”

“They’re kids, Goten. You think they got a good sense of direction?” Trunks answered. “In any case, we need to hurry and find them. Pan and Bra are out there, lost and completely naked. If they reach any cities, who knows what could happen?”

“Right! Let’s get going!”

Goten and Trunks started off in the direction they sensed the girls leaving in. They hoped that it hadn’t been too long since the girls left, and that they would catch up to them in time.

“If we make it through this without much trouble, you owe me big time,” Trunks told his friend.

“I know…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update (9/24): This chapter got the biggest overhaul. Hated it almost immediately after I posted it. The beginning and the ending are largely the same, with the middle being the biggest change. I feel better with this now.

“Brr! I didn’t think it would be so cold flying around naked!”

“Don’t remind me, Pan!”

It felt like they had been flying for hours. Of course, to children, time is very relative, so it could have easily been a few minutes. The chill of the wind whipping past their bodies certainly didn’t help matters, but it was better than trying to walk to the nearest city. They couldn’t slow down either, as they wanted to find their way home before sundown.

With the brisk open air filling her lungs, Pan felt very much at ease despite not having her clothes on. She thought to perhaps try again to figure out what happened to them between playing at the park and now. Things were becoming a little clearer, and her head didn’t hurt as much.

After lunch, Goten agreed to look after the both of them while her mother went shopping and Bra’s mother worked on a project. Goten suggested going to the park, and she was all too happy to agree, as she had cooped up at home and going stir crazy with boredom. Once they got there (she wanted to fly there, but her uncle didn’t want any unwanted attention and suggested driving instead), her and Bra played for a while, but Pan got bored with that and wanted to practice her ki attacks. After some…persuasion, her uncle agreed to take her and Bra to a small island he said that he and Trunks used to practice on. Then…

“Pan, look!” Bra’s voice broke Pan’s train of thought. Pan shook her head and gasped at the sight ahead of them.

“The city! Finally!”

They had reached someplace that wasn’t all grass and trees at last. The tall buildings and roads were a relief to see, as they were sure their troubles were over. From here, they could either find Goten or find a way to get home.

“Let’s land somewhere! I’m exhausted from all that flying around,” Bra suggested.

“Yeah. Let’s land someplace high. We can get a good view of the city from there,” Pan concurred. 

They flew to the roof of the highest building, more than likely some office, they thought. The floor was making their bare feet dirty, but it was better than being up in the air where anyone might see them. From the edge of the roof, they could see just about the entirety of the city below. As they continued to survey the area, a problem became more and more apparent…

“I don’t see the park anywhere, Pan…” Bra told her friend.

“That’s weird. This is where uncle Goten took us isn’t it?” Pan asked, squinting her eyes to get a better look.

“I don’t think this is the right place,” Bra lamented. “I told you we were going the wrong way!”

“But we were going east!” Pan shot back. “Well, it was a better idea than just staying put and waiting! Now that we’re here, we can ask somebody where Capsule Corp is!”

“Why do you want to go to Mommy’s lab?” Bra asked.

“Because we can’t miss a place like that!” Pan answered assuredly. “From there, we can ask your mom to call Goten and tell him we’re okay!”

“Are you sure we won’t get in trouble for not having him with us? She did tell us we needed to stay near him.”

“Yeah, but then that whole thing happened and we couldn’t find Goten anywhere when we woke up. If we tell her that, she’ll understand!” Pan replied.

“If you say so. I hope she won’t get mad at me for losing my clothes…” Bra said, gripping her tail for security.

“What matters is that you’re safe. That’s what Grandpa always told me whenever I went off on my own,” Pan said, putting her hands on Bra’s shoulders. “So long as we get home in one piece, it’ll be fine!”

“Right! As long as we get home in one piece!” Bra repeated, mostly so that she could assure herself.

“Mm-hmm! Now, let’s see if we can find a policeman and ask for directions!” Pan brought herself over the edge of the roof and was about to start flying again, when…

“WAIT!”

“What?” Pan stopped dead in her tracks.

“First things first! We’re getting clothes! I don’t want to be naked anymore!” Bra said, arms crossed and looking sternly at her friend. “Since we’re in the city, there’s gotta be a clothes store somewhere around here.”

“But we don’t have any money, Bra,” Pan put her hands on her hips. “And I already told you we weren’t gonna steal!”

“I know that! Just let me think of something!” Bra looked over the edge and looked around at the city below. There was a mall, but there were too many people. They’d be caught if they tried to get inside. She saw a couple houses with some clothes out to dry, but she remembered that she told Pan they wouldn’t steal, so that was out. Looking a little closer to the building they were on, she spotted a fancy hotel with a pool on the roof. Next to the pool was the changing room, where she saw one kid come out with a towel. “Bingo!”

“You got an idea?” Pan asked.

“Yeah! You see that hotel down there?” Bra pointed to pool on the roof.

“Hey, a pool!”

“Not the pool! Next to it!” Bra grabbed Pan’s head and had her look at the shack. “That’s where people get towels! You can get as many as you need and not pay a single zenny! We can cover ourselves until we find something better!”

“Really? That’s so smart, Bra! How did you know about that?” Pan inquired, deeply impressed with her friend’s brilliance.

“When we would go on vacation, Trunks always liked to take a towel from the hotel home with him. Called it a ‘souvenir’,” Bra explained. “He always told me not to tell Mom, though. Don’t know why…”

“Then that’s what we’ll do! Come on!”

Flying as fast as they could to avoid being seen, Pan and Bra reached the hotel roof in seconds. After assuring themselves that they managed to evade any onlookers, the two snuck into the changing rooms and quickly went into an empty stall. Bra closed the door shut and locked it as Pan took the opportunity to sit down and relax.

“Phew! That was a close one!” Pan said, wiping off her brow. “I thought we’d get seen for sure!” 

“Thank goodness we can move so quickly! All that training with Daddy’s paying off!” Bra boasted. “We’re not out of trouble yet, Pan! Now on to Step 2!”

In the corner of the stall was a fresh stack of white towels, neatly folded and ready to be taken. Bra lifted the top towel off the stack and let it unfurl, showing its full length. Carefully, she wrapped it around herself, making sure that her tail was wrapped in it as well before securely folding it around her chest.

“Wow…” Pan gasped. “I can never get my towel to stay on like that after I take a bath!”

“That’s because you move around too much,” Bra bluntly stated. “Now, come here. I’ll help you get one on.”

Bra grabbed the next towel and stood behind Pan, who hopped off her seat and stood with her arms out. She giggled a bit as Bra wrapped her arms around her to get the towel on, but still held herself in place so that her friend could fold it properly. The feeling of her tail being pinned made Pan grimace.

“I hate having to hide my tail like this,” she grumbled.

“People would freak out if they saw our tails, Pan. You know that!” Bra reminded her. “Once we get some clothes and start flying around again, you can have your tail out all you want!”

“What do you mean? We’re not naked anymore, Bra!”

“Just having a towel might be fine for you, but I need more than this!” Bra replied somewhat tersely. “Now, we move on to Step 3 of my plan!”

Being able to walk around in the open through the hotel was a welcome change of pace for the girls. To avoid suspicion, however, they needed to take the elevator from the roof down to the ground floor, much to Pan’s dismay. A few of the hotel’s patrons that walked in on lower floors only gave them a cursory glance before going about their business. As much as it bothered Pan to be incognito, Bra reminded her that the plan was working so long as everyone thought they were attendees as well.

Once the elevator opened its doors to the lobby, the girls walked out with a sigh of relief that they were able to move around again. Bra immediately started looking around while she held on to Pan’s hand, just to make sure she didn’t go anywhere. All Pan could do was look at all the neat shops on the lobby floor, until a thought occurred to her.

“What are we doing here, Bra?” she asked.

“Looking for the gift shop,” Bra plainly answered. “They always have clothes there, so we’re gonna get us some before we ask for directions!”

“But we don’t have money, Bra! How are we gonna pay for them?!” Pan exclaimed before being shushed by Bra.

“Just leave that to me!” Bra said with a wink. “That’s the next part of my plan!”

Closer to the hotel’s entrance was the gift shop, much bigger than most, which suited Bra just fine. A few more glances from customers gave Pan a bit of pause, but she did her best to act natural. With Bra taking the lead, they eventually came to a part of the shop that sold swimsuits for kids and large shirts.

“Finally!” Bra cried, her eyes aglow and her hands clasped together. “And they all look so cute, too! Oh, which one should I pick, Pan?”

“I don’t know. Just pick one,” Pan answered, her voice carrying a hint of annoyance. 

If there was one thing Pan and Bra disagreed on, it was what they considered fun. Pan never had quite the eye for fashion that her friend had, always becoming bored quickly whenever her and Bra went shopping. Sure enough, even with them wearing only towels and not having any idea how to get home, it was as if that wasn’t a problem at all.

“But they all look so good! I can’t just pick one!” Bra whined. She grabbed two swimsuits off a rack, one light blue bikini and one lavender one-piece suit. She put them in front of her, switching between the two to see which looked better. “Which one of these goes better with my hair? Oh! I should see if they have hair ties, too! Then I can put my hair up again!”

“We don’t have time for this, Bra!” Pan said in a hushed tone. “Just grab one of the shirts! What do you need a swimsuit for, anyway? We’re not going to the beach!”

“I know that! But if we just got a shirt, everyone would see my naked butt if we started flying!” Bra reasoned. “Hmm…although we could use one of those big shirts like a dress…”

“Excuse me…”

Pan and Bra’s hearts nearly shot out of their chests when they heard a voice directed at them. Slowly turning around, they found one of the shop’s employees standing before them, wearing a white dress shirt and a deep purple vests. The store’s light shining behind him caused his glasses to give an intimidating glare, which wasn’t helping the situation one bit.

“Where are your parents, girls? Children are not allowed to go around the hotel or its shops without a parent or guardian,” the man explained. He took quick notice of the towels they were wearing. “And we have a policy in the shops: No shirt, no shoes, no service!”

“But that’s what we’re here about, mister!” Pan said to the employee. “You see, we woke up-MMMPH!”

“Our clothes and swimsuits got stolen while we were drying off from the pool!” Bra said, quickly covering Pan’s mouth. “Our parents said we could get new ones from the gift shop!”

“A theft? Strange…no thefts have been reported today,” the employee said, rubbing his chin. “How long ago did this happen?”

“Oh…about ten minutes ago, I think!” Bra answered. “Mom must be making the call right now!”

“Hmm…I’ll be right back,” the man said before turning around and heading towards the back of the shop. The girls let out a huge breath of air, before Pan looked to Bra with a sharp glare.

“What was that for, Bra?! Why didn’t you let me talk?!”

“Who’s gonna believe that we woke up in some valley naked? We look crazy enough as it is!” Bra replied just as sharply. “Besides, this works out perfectly! If they think our stuff got stolen, we might get some clothes for free! Just keep playing along and let me do the talking!”

“Grr…okay,” Pan grumbled. She hated having to lie, as her father always told her it was wrong to lie to others, especially grownups. As the situation stood, however, she had to rely on someone smarter than her, who at the moment was Bra.

“Good! Now, where were we?” Bra smiled and continued looking through the swimsuits. “Hmm…I think I’ll take the light blue one. Which one do you want, Pan?”

“Umm…are any of them in red? Or orange?” Pan asked, looking at the racks. She decided that if Bra’s plan was going to work, she might as well try to get something she liked. Unfortunately, a voice from the back kept her from doing so.

“Girls, I just got off the phone with the front desk,” said the same employee they had spoken to earlier, who was looking quite cross, “and not only was there no report of stolen clothes, but I was also told that there wasn’t anyone who looked like you two checking in.”

“Are you sure?” Bra asked, somewhat panicked. “Maybe you should look again!”

“Enough! I will not be made a fool of by two little brats!” the man grabbed the girls by their wrists. “Hmph! Perhaps some time in the Security Office will straighten you girls out!”

“Hey! Let go!” Bra said as she was being pulled out of the shop. “We’re innocent, we swear!”

“Come on, mister!” Pan pleaded. “Let us go!”

The man paid no heed to their cries, forcing the girls to act. In unison, they jerked their hands away with just enough strength to catch him off guard and make him let go, but thankfully not enough to dislocate his shoulders. The man was taken off balance, wobbling his arms as he struggled not to fall over. Gravity was victorious, however, and the man fell backwards…but not before grabbing Pan and Bra’s towels on his way down.

Before the girls knew it, their towels were on the ground, and they were naked again. Not only that, they were naked where people could see them. But it wasn’t just their bodies that the people in the shop were looking at. With nothing covering them, their tails were out for everyone to see.

“Huh? WAAH!” the man took quick notice and sat up before scampering back. “A-Are those tails?! What are you?!”

“Umm…Bra? What do we do? Everyone’s looking at us…” Pan said, remembering to leave the talking to Bra. Her friend was unnaturally silent, however. “Bra?”

Bra just stood there, frozen to her spot. All around her, she could hear the people talking, mentioning the two naked girls standing in the middle of the store. They mentioned their tails too, but that didn’t matter to her. Heat rose up in Bra’s face, reaching up to a boiling point. At that moment, the only thing that Bra could think to do was done.

She let out a wail, as energy quickly formed around her body and exploded outward. People were blown back, displays were wrecked and torn asunder, and alarms went off, creating more noise. In the chaos that ensued, Pan, who was able to withstand Bra’s outburst, quickly grabbed her friend’s hand and flew out of the ruins of the store. Their plan had literally gone bust, leaving them with needing to make a new plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! What a hiatus that was! Sorry about that, folks! Summer was a doozy and left me either with motivation but no time, or plenty of time with no motivation. Hopefully, I can be a little more productive now, and can get chapters out regularly.
> 
> And for those of you following "Babes In Mayonaka Land", know that my reconstruction of that story is almost finished, and I will hopefully have the new chapter as well the updated chapters up soonish.

Even though the energy trail was still fresh, Trunks and Goten hurried through the air with all the speed they could muster, hoping they could catch up to their two lost charges. It had been some time between the time Goten took the girls out and when he woke up after being knocked unconscious, so hurrying felt like a good idea. Thankfully, it seemed the girls had gone in a single direction, but there was still no sign of them anywhere.

“How far could they have gone?” Goten asked, surveying the ground as they flew.

“They’ve both got energy to spare, so I’m sure the answer is ‘pretty far’,” Trunks answered him. “What astounds me is that Bra would go this far without any clothes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She talks big, but don’t let that fool you,” Trunks elaborated. “She never goes anywhere without her full ensemble. If she found herself out in the open buck naked, I have no doubt she’d be scared stiff!”

“Pan’s the opposite,” Goten sighed. “It’s a battle just to get her in one of Gohan’s shirts after she takes a bath. Mom swears up and down she gets it from Dad. According to her, he used to go around naked all the time when he was a kid.”

“That explains a lot,” Trunks commented. “Now, if I was a guessing guy, I’d say Pan was taking the lead. With Bra complaining the whole way through.”

“You really think they’re okay?”

“Considering they’re Saiyan blooded, and the fact that we haven’t had a major threat in a long while, there’s very little out there that could actually hurt them,” Trunks answered. “I’m more worried about what they might do if anyone found them. No offense to your niece, but she’s a bit of a handful.”

“Half the handful your sister is, if you ask me,” Goten quipped, which received a slight glare from Trunks. “Let’s give her some credit, Trunks. Pan was pretty rambunctious as a baby, sure, but I think she’s mellowed out over the years. She’s a good girl.”

“Then what do you call that?” Trunks took a sudden stop when they reached the closest city. He pointed at one of the taller buildings, distinctly at the smoke coming from its base.

“That could be anything…” Goten said, despite knowing that there was a good chance it was exactly what he was thinking it could be.

“Whatever it is, let’s take a look. Make sure everyone’s okay.”

Landing nearby, the two of them ran over to the building, which was abuzz with people. A police line was already set up, keeping the citizenry at bay, while firefighters worked on getting people out. After working their way through the crowd, Trunks and Goten got to the border to get a full look at the damage.

“What in the world happened here?” Trunks asked out loud.

“There was an explosion here not too long ago,” a man standing next to them answered. “Just out of nowhere, the lobby just went boom!”

“An explosion?!” Goten exclaimed. “Is everyone okay?”

“So far, there haven’t been any casualties. It wasn’t that powerful of a boom either, since the building is still standing,” the man explained. “There’s still a lot of property damage, as well as a lot of injured and shook up folks.”

“Any idea what caused it?” Trunks asked next.

“No idea,” the man shrugged. “Cops are asking around over there, but they’re out of anyone’s earshot. Guess they don’t want anyone assuming things and getting spooked.”

“Well, hope they figure it out soon! Come on! Let’s get out of this crowd,” Trunks said as he grabbed Goten by the shoulder and lead the both of them out of the crowd.

“You don’t think that was them, do you?” Goten asked worriedly.

“Their energy trail leads here, and we find a building that suffered an explosion. What else is there to think?”

“Well, nobody’s said anything about seeing two naked little girls before the explosion happened. Maybe it was something else!”

“Like what?!”

“Boys?”

Trunks and Goten froze when they heard that familiar voice. Coming onto the scene was an older woman and a teenage girl, both with blonde hair. There was no mistaking that steely gaze of the older woman. She would go by just the number 18, but these days, she answered to…

“Miss Lazuli!” Goten exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

“Out shopping with Marron,” she answered, looking to her daughter. “Though, there seems to be something very interesting here. It looks like something destructive happened at this hotel, and I find the two of you here. Please tell me that’s a coincidence.”

“Total coincidence!” Trunks quickly answered. “We just got here and noticed the crowd.”

“Hmm…” Miss Lazuli narrowed her eyes, the boys quivering slightly in response. They’ve dealt with many destructive forces, but she was still much scarier.

“Come on, Mom. Do you really think they did this?” Marron piped up, breaking her mother’s gaze. “Trunks and Goten could make something bigger than this when they were just kids. You always talk about what a handful they were back then.”

“True. This is small by your standards, boys,” Miss Lazuli remarked after thinking on it. “So what did happen here?”

“No idea. Just heard that there was an explosion,” Trunks answered. “Was probably just a gas leak or something.”

“Hmm. Probably,” she relented. “It’s been boring these past few years. Guess I got a little excited.”

“Hey, Mom. Since Trunks and Goten are here, can I hang out with them?” Marron asked.

“Oh? You sure you don’t want to stay with your mom, Marron?” Goten asked, being careful not to sound like he was desperate.

“I’m not interrupting something, am I?” Marron turned to the boys and asked. “You know I can follow you if you go flying anywhere.”

“No…you’re not interrupting anything!” Trunks said, slightly stilted. He and Goten stood tensely, hoping that her mother would intervene and tell her no.

“Then it’s no problem, right? So can I, Mom?” Marron asked her mother with a great smile on her face.

“I don’t know,” Miss Lazuli replied. “Can the two of you promise me no harm will come to her?”

“She’ll be fine with us!” Trunks said, putting his hands on Marron’s shoulders. “We’re great with kids! If I can handle Bra, I can handle her!”

“Hey, I might be younger than you guys, but I’m not a little girl anymore!” Marron retorted.

“Okay, okay. You don’t need to ask,” Miss Lazuli laughed and patted Marron’s head. “Just make sure she gets home before it gets too dark.”

“Right! Got it! She’s in good hands. Don’t you worry!” Goten said.

“I’ll see you boys later! Be good, okay, Marron?” she said, walking back towards the main streets of the city.

“I will! Thank you!” Marron replied back. Trunks and Goten waved her mother good bye, trying not to let on how nervous they were. It wasn’t until Miss Lazuli was out of sight that Marron called them out on it, complete with a snide smirk. “So, boys, what’d you do this time?”

“That train’s never late…” Trunks sighed. Marron was a rather polite and well-behaved girl in her childhood. It wasn’t until she reached her teenage years that a slightly edgier, mischievous side of her came out. Nobody doubted she got it from her mother. “I knew we couldn’t leave you out of this if we tried…”

“Listen, Marron, I know we’re usually up for some fun, but right now is really not the time!” Goten told her.

“So it does have to do with this explosion at the hotel,” Marron said, hands at her hips. “I thought you guys were in more control of your power. What, did one of you sneeze?”

“No! Come on, Marron! Give us a little credit!” Goten pleaded. “Mister Piccolo’s training produces better results than that!”

“Then what happened here?” Marron asked. “I know there’s a reason you two are here, and I’m going to find out!”

“Trust me, Marron, we’re just here to make sure people are okay!” Trunks said. “We don’t even know what caused it.”

“Did you hear what those people were saying?”

“They had to be seeing things. That just sounds impossible!” They suddenly heard a conversation of two people passing by who were just part of the crowd in front of the hotel. Marron turned and acquired the attention of the woman walking by. 

“Excuse me!” Marron called out. “What were you talking about?”

“Oh no! Trunks!” Goten silently said. “We gotta stop her!”

“And look more suspicious?” Trunks asked back.

“We heard a testimony from one of the employees who was in that explosion,” one of the women replied to Marron’s question, “but the guy’s so rattled, he started talking nonsense!”

“What kind of nonsense?” Marron asked.

“Listen to this! He said there were these two little girls wearing just towels walked into his store and tried to make off with some clothes,” the other woman began explaining. “When he found out they weren’t paying customers, he tried to take them to Security!”

“But they suddenly resisted, and were able to break his hold. Can you imagine? Two little girls stronger than one adult man?” The first woman laughed.

“That…does sound a little crazy…” Marron replied. “So, what did he say happened next?”

“The poor guy fell on his back, and the next thing he knows, the towels fell off and he’s staring at two naked girls, but that’s not the strange thing! Oh no!” the first woman said. “What did he say he saw?”

“Those two girls, according to the employee, had these tails sticking out of them! Tails! I can’t believe it!” her friend laughed.

“And then! And then…one of the girls started crying, and somehow, created this explosion with just her body!” the first woman. “It sounds absolutely ridiculous, doesn’t it?”

“I know they need accounts from eyewitnesses, but could they wait until those poor souls are a little more stable?” the second woman said worriedly. “Otherwise, you’re gonna get cockamamie stories like this!”

“Well, I hope they solve it soon!” Marron said. “Thank you for telling me!”

“No problem, child,” the first woman. “It’s always worth it to share some laughs!”

“That’s just mean!” the second woman swatted her friend on the shoulder as the two walked off. A kind of silence fell over the group after the women left. Trunks and Goten didn’t think anyone would tell the story so vividly, much less that Marron would catch on to it. They thought maybe they could sneak away while she was still stunned.

“Boys…” she said, in a tone so firm it froze them in place. “That sounded a lot like Pan and Bra those two were talking about.”

“Yeah. Crazy world we live in, huh?” Trunks asked.

“Do you want to tell me…what the two girls I consider my adorable little sisters…are doing unescorted…AND STARK NAKED?!” Marron turned to face them with a face that struck fear into two men who had faced down a demon in their youth.

“Okay, Marron, before you go off, you have to know that this isn’t my fault!” Goten tried to defend himself.

“This better be good!” Marron said, crossing her arms. “Because if it’s anything short of some new bad guy kicking your butt and kidnapping the girls, you’re gonna get it!”

“It’s not that, but I did get my butt kicked, if that makes you feel any better,” Goten said.

“I’m listening.”

Goten went into explaining the events of the past few hours, with Trunks elaborating with the scientific details behind the girls’ transformation. Marron listened intently, but seemed to have a little trouble believing the events. Once they were finished, they gave her a moment to absorb everything.

“Well, Marron? Do you believe us?” Goten asked.

“If it was anyone else, I’d say that I don’t,” Marron started, “but I know you. You’re not the best actor, and Trunks wouldn’t go this far and make up some science-y stuff just to cover you. So, instead of you messing up, this was just a case of bad luck?”

“Yeah! That’s exactly what this is!” Goten replied. “This could have happened to anyone!”

“So, if you don’t mind, Marron, since nobody’s seen Pan and Bra since the explosion, we need to figure out if they flew off again, and in what direction they went,” Trunks said.

“Right!” Goten nodded. “We’ll just take you back to your mom, and-”

“Oh, no! I’m not going back to Mom!” Marron shouted as she was being escorted by the boys. “Not after hearing all that!”

“We can handle this, Marron!” Trunks told her.

“And you think I can’t? You know I’ve been practicing with Mom and Dad, right? I can even fly like you two!” Marron demonstrated by lifting herself off the ground so that she was at eye level with Trunks and Goten. “See? Besides, what are you going to do when you finally reach the girls?”

“What do you mean? Other than escort them back home, have Goten apologize profusely and make them promise never to speak of this to anyone?” Trunks asked.

“That’s not what I’m talking about!” Marron said, floating back onto the ground. “Are you really planning to take those two all the way back home naked as the day they were born?”

“Uh…” Goten scratched his cheek. “It’s been a nonstop ride from the beginning, so we haven’t really thought about that…”

“Honestly!” Marron sighed. “You boys might have been fine with it if this happened to you when you were their age, but these are little girls we’re talking about! They’ve gone around immodestly for long enough! If we’re gonna go save them, we need to get some clothes to give them first!”

“You want to go shopping?! Now?!” Trunks asked. “We don’t have time for that with Pan and Bra flying around lost!”

“Are you telling me, that with all your training and practice, you can’t outfly two little girls?” Marron asked with a smirk. “It won’t take long, especially if you have me around.”

“You’re really pushing it, Marron…” Trunks said through gritted teeth.

“Oh? You think we should ask Mom for help?” Marron asked, her head tilted innocently, though the boys knew that was anything but. They knew when their backs were against the wall, however, and they relented. “Think of it this way, boys! You getting them clothes after losing them will make for a good apology.”

“You sure about this, Trunks?” Goten asked as they followed Marron to the closest clothing store.

“We don’t have a choice, Goten. She got us beat,” Trunks sighed. “Let’s just get this over with, and hope she picks something quick.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one took a while. With everything else I'm doing, I have been extremely busy. But you get to see some action from our two little adventurers. It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.

Pan and Bra managed to get some distance away from the site of the disaster Bra caused with her small outburst. The city could still be seen, but the smoke from the building couldn’t, which meant that no one who was there could have seen them leaving. Pan held on to Bra’s wrist tightly as they managed to land on a cliff.

“We made it out, Bra! We’re safe now!” Pan said. There was no response from her friend, worrying poor Pan greatly. “Come on, Bra. Talk to me!”

Bra had not said a word since she made that explosion in the hotel lobby. Her face was still red as a tomato, breathing heavily and holding back tears. She was still reliving that moment she was exposed for everyone in that shop to see.

“They saw me. They saw me. They saw me,” she kept repeating.

“Hey, it’s okay, Bra,” Pan tried to reassure her. “So what if those people saw you naked? It’s not the end of the-”

SMACK!

Before Pan knew what hit her, Bra had slapped her across the face. The force of an angered half-saiyan, even from a child, would be enough to snap a normal human’s neck with merely a slap. For a trained quarter-saiyan like Pan, however, all it caused was some pain and red hand mark on her cheek. Pan could only stand in stunned silence and bewilderment as she touched her cheek.

“This…This is all your fault!!” Bra cried. “If it wasn’t for your stupid idea to practice fighting, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“What are you talking about?” Pan snapped out of her trance. “We still don’t know what happened to us! It could’ve been anything!”

“All I know is that if we got to stay in the park like I wanted, I’d still have all my clothes on!” Bra said, walking forward and continuously poking Pan in the chest. “Then, I listened to another of your stupid ideas and followed you trying to get home instead of waiting for somebody to come get us! And now, not only are we more lost than ever, but we blew our one chance to get clothes again, and…and people saw me naked! I’ve never felt more humiliated in my life!” 

“I know it didn’t turn out like we wanted,” Pan said, “but we can still make it if-”

“No! That’s enough! I don’t want to hear any more of your ideas!” Bra shouted, shaking her head. “I’ll find my own way home! Without you or your stupid ideas! Goodbye, Pan!”

Without another word, Bra took off into the air, kicking up a cloud of dust. By the time it cleared, Bra was already gone from Pan’s sight. Looking around in what direction she might have flown proved fruitless, as she wasn’t all that good at sensing energy just yet. The only thing she felt she could do was sit down, Bra’s words echoing in her head.

“Bra…”

Was Bra right? Did she just make things worse by trying to help themselves? Should they have just waited for one of the others to find them? Maybe it would have been better to wait, but Pan had heard so much about her grandfather’s and father’s adventures when they were young, she quickly jumped at the chance to have one herself without even thinking about the danger that invited. And now, not only were they still lost and in the buff, but her best friend hated her and flew off on her own. What could she do now?

“Stupid Pan!” Bra muttered to herself, frantically looking for that familiar orb that made up her mother’s lab. “Why did I agree to practice with her in the first place?”

Bra was always the brains between the two of them. Every so often, however, she’d listen to Pan on something to do because it sounded like fun. Ever since she first saw Pan do a ki blast, she begged her father and brother to teach her how to do it too. Part of the reason was that she wanted something in common with one of the few friends she had that was her age. The other part…she couldn’t quite put her finger on, but for some reason, she got a rush whenever she came up with an attack that was either more powerful than Pan’s or was at least enough to impress her. But why?

“ACHOO!” Bra sneezed. Being lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten how cold it could get flying around with no clothes on, which dawned back on her as she rubbed her shoulders trying to get warm. There was also the problem that she could be seen again, and she didn’t want that tragedy to repeat itself. That’s when she spotted a stretch of forest just below her. “That’s it! There’s plenty of cover down there!”

She quickly flew down into the woods, making sure she was under the cover of the roof of leaves. There didn’t seem to be anyone around, which suited Bra just fine. Landing on one of the larger branches, she sat herself upon it and let out a sigh.

“What do I do now, though?” she asked herself. “If that way didn’t lead back home, then where do I go?”  
A sudden grumbling noise caught her attention. Now that she had stopped moving, she finally realized that her stomach had been rumbling for some time. Bra puffed her cheeks in a trademark pout and held her stomach. She was lost, naked and hungry. This day just kept getting better and better.

“How can I be hungry already?!” she exclaimed. “Lunch wasn’t THAT long ago! And we only practiced for a little bit! Grr…better find food, I guess.”

Bra broke off a branch that held a large leaf before jumping down from the tree. Holding it close so that the leaf covered her bare waist, she walked carefully through the woods. If she ran into anybody nearby, she was now covered in the most important places. Her mother and Pan’s grandmother always emphasized how important it was that a girl cover herself. Not that Pan ever listened, as she was content just to relax in a shirt and a pair of underwear, if that. Bra just couldn’t understand what went through her friend’s head sometimes.

Looking through the trees, Bra frowned as she saw that none of the trees had any fruit in them. The bushes didn’t have any berries in them either. Her feet getting dirty from the ground didn’t make things any less frustrating, and she knew if she tried flying, she would lose her cover instantly. So on top of being lost, naked and hungry, she was also getting filthy as well. Pan was going to pay for this, one way or another.

Going further through, the faint sound of water struck Bra’s ears. Could that be a river? She broke into a run towards the sound. If it was a river, that meant there had to be fish! She remembered from a camping trip that Pan’s grandfather caught fish out of a river with his bare hands and cooked them with a single ki blast! How hard could it be?

She finally reached a clearing in the trees, leading to a small riverbed. A steep hill stood at the other side of the river, both sides leading down more forest as far as the eye could see. No people to be seen, but at the moment, that suited Bra just fine. Walking to the river’s edge, she looked into the water and donned a wide smile. Just as she thought, there were fish swimming through the water!

“Thank Dende! Food!” she cried. Putting down the branch, she waded into the water, the river coming up to her knees. The water felt ice cold, but at least it was washing her feet for her. “Now, how did he do this again?”

Bra grabbed for the nearest fish that swam by…and missed. She then went for the next fish that passed by…and missed again. Grab, miss. Grab, miss. Tried both hands…and only grabbed water. As her frustration at her failures grew, she saw a particularly large fish start swimming up to her. She would be ready this time.

She waited until it was just ahead of her. Reaching down into the water, she closed her arms, felt something, and held on tight. When she reared back up, a big smile came across her face as she found she caught the large fish in her arms!

“Gotcha!” she cried victoriously. Unfortunately, her celebration was cut short as the fish quickly wiggled around, making her lose her grip on it. A slap to her face with its tail was the last straw as she let go and fell back on her butt into the water.

As she watched the big fish swim away, another growl from her stomach just added to her frustration. She wanted to cry, but she told her father she wouldn’t cry. Instead, she got angry.

“I’ve had it! I’m lost, hungry, wet, butt naked,” Bra said as she sniffed herself, “AND I SMELL LIKE FISH! I HATE THIS!”

Angrily, she raised her hand, an orb of energy building up in it. When it was a good size, she tossed it without even looking where it was going on. It flew up in an arc and hit a nearby rock formation, shattering the top into rubble that rolled down on all sides. Doing that wasn’t going to fix anything, but watching something blow up made her feel a little better. Only just a little bit, though.

“Come on, Bra. You’re better than this!” she told herself, rubbing her eye. “You’re a saiyan princess! The blood of the great prince runs through you! This isn’t going to stop me!”

Suddenly, she heard something like a short rumble, followed by another. Those were quite heavy footsteps she was hearing. Looking around for the source, she saw what was making that sound and turned pale. A large yellow dinosaur came from behind the rock formation, with a noticeable bump on its head.

“No way!” Bra exclaimed as she inched away from the beast. The dinosaur apparently heard that, as it quickly turned its head towards her. Air jetted out of its nostrils before it let out a great roar, shaking the poor little girl to her core. “I need to get away!”

Instinctively, she took to the air away from the dinosaur, flying above the trees. Thinking she was safe, she let out a sigh of relief before a rogue wind blew by, brushing against her bare bottom. Modesty quickly took over as she covered herself and fell down back below the trees. She opted instead to just bound away from the beast as it followed her.

_I can’t fly away when I’m still naked!_ she thought. _I need to lose that thing in these trees!_

After getting some distance, Bra hid behind one of the thicker trees. If it couldn’t see her, it might give up on chasing her. But all she heard was crashing, as she found that the dinosaur was more than strong enough to simply bowl over the trees. She would need a new plan.

“Wait! Why am I running away?! I can just blast that thing!” she said out loud. Flying out from behind the tree, forgoing modesty for the time being, she built up another ball of ki in her hand. “Hey, ugly! Eat this!”

Bra threw her attack straight for the dinosaur’s face. It made a direct hit, exploding with enough force to make it flinch and take a couple steps back. Unfortunately, it made a quick recovery, and all she managed to do was make it angrier. At the sound of another roar, Bra quickly gathered more ki balls in both hands.

“Take this! And this! And this! And this!” she yelled, throwing attack after attack at the beast. Many of the attacks hit it, while the rest hit the ground, kicking up dust until the dinosaur couldn’t be seen anymore. Bra was out of breath after all those attacks, but it looked like she did some damage. “Did that work?”

From out of the cloud of dust came her answer. The dinosaur’s tail swung with great force and smacked her right in her side. Unable to properly block against it, Bra went flying into a cliff face before sliding down the wall to the ground. Already weakened from hunger, she barely had the strength to stand.

“This is...the worst!” she groaned out. Looking up, she could see the dinosaur had caught up to her. There was only one thing she knew would happen from here. Her heart sank and she closed her eyes, apologizing to everyone she knew. Her parents, her brother, Marron, but lastly, to her best friend Pan. “I’m sorry!”

As the dinosaur lunged, something fast came and struck it in its side, knocking it over. Hearing that, Bra opened her eyes to see what happened. Floating in the air above her, she quickly recognized that short black hair anywhere. “Pan?!”

“You okay, Bra?” Pan asked, descending to the ground. Bra immediately ran to her friend and embraced her in a hug, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“I’m sorry I hit you, Pan! I’m sorry I said all those things!” she cried, her usual haughty attitude not even a priority. She was just happy to see a familiar face.

“It’s okay, Bra. I know you were just angry,” Pan said, patting her friend on the back. “People say crazy things when they’re angry.”

“You mean…you forgive me?” Bra sniffled.

“Of course! That’s what friends do, right?” Pan asked with a smile on her face. Suddenly, they heard another roar as the dinosaur managed to recover. “Huh. Guess that wasn’t enough. Let’s take him down together, Bra!”

“Right!” Bra nodded. “Wanna use that attack you love using?”

“Don’t gotta ask me!” Pan said with glee. Carefully, she drew her arms back and brought her hands together, like she held an invisible ball. A ball of energy began to grow in between her hands and quickly became bigger and brighter. “KAAAA…MEEE….”

At the same time, Bra drew her hands back and together, her palms facing the same direction. Her whole body glowed with power, and her hair began to float upwards. “GALICK GUN…”

“HAA…MEEE…” Pan continued, the dinosaur approaching closer, breaking out into a run. It wasn’t until it was right on top of the girls that they unleashed their attack. “HAAAAA!!”

“FIIIRRREE!!” Bra and Pan thrust their hands forward, firing a beam of energy bigger than themselves at the beast. The attack engulfed it, blowing it far away and through miles of forestry and stone. When the dust settled, they couldn’t see the dinosaur anymore, but they could see the scar along the ground from their attack.

“Ha ha ha! We did it, Bra!” Pan cheered, jumping up and down.

“Hmph! As expected of the Princess of Saiyans!” Bra boasted, puffing her chest out proudly, when another rumble from her stomach made her blush. “Stupid stomach. Had to ruin my moment!”

“Heh heh. Guess you all that fighting made you hungry, huh?” Pan giggled. “Come on! I got us some food!”

Pan lead Bra over to a small lake downstream from where she found her. There, Bra saw that Pan had set up a makeshift campground with a bonfire and two large fish skewered on sticks. The fish looked perfectly grilled, which made Bra’s stomach growl louder.

“You…caught those fish?” Bra asked.

“Yeah! It was easy!” Pan answered, hands bashfully behind her head. Standing in front of Bra, she didn’t notice the angry glare in her friend’s eyes. “Eat up! I can get more if we need it!”

While not the most gourmet taste, it was really better than nothing. After going hungry for a while, it was the tastiest meat Bra had ever eaten. Soon, the girls had eaten their fill, leaving more than a few fish skeletons littered on the ground.

“Whew! I didn’t think I’d be so hungry,” Pan said, sitting down and patting her stomach. “Guess we practiced more than I thought.”

“No kidding!” Bra replied. She brought her knees to her chest and donned a sullen look. “Hey, Pan. How’d you know where to find me?”

“Well, after you took off, I tried to do that thing that I saw Papa and Grandpa do. You know, sensing energy?” Pan explained. “I focused really hard on you. Before I knew it, it was like I feel where you were.”

“Wow. You gotta show me how to do that!” Bra exclaimed, before pouting and puffing her cheeks. “It’s not fair! You’re always one step ahead of me on these things!”

“Well, I am older than you!” Pan said back, to Bra’s chagrin. “But training with you is fun! That’s why I wanted to practice in the first place! You like it too, don’t you?”

“…A little,” Bra replied, slightly red in the face. “But if it ends up with us butt naked in some wasteland again, I’m not gonna be your friend anymore!”

“Aw, come on, Bra! You don’t mean that!” Pan smiled. “I’m sure we’ll find out what happened to us sooner or later!”

“I hope you’re right,” Bra sighed. “But now what do we do? We’re not any closer to finding a way home.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that! I found something that should help us find our way back,” Pan said. “And we don’t have to worry about finding clothes either!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, guys! As always, hit me up with any kudos or questions you got, and check out my tumblr at TiberiusPonificus to get questions to me directly!


End file.
